Is prom a night to remember or to forget?
by mazzal
Summary: Every students get to experience the most memorable night of their life..it seems class 3Z will get that chance, oh wait, they're there to organize it. :O
1. Never let class 3Z organize an event

Well, this is my first attempt on making a fanfic. I really wanted to make an Okikagu fic months ago but…I got so lazy -.- hahahaha but thankfully, I got inspired and decided to finally, make my own. :P Also, I love their pairing, waaaah! It's my favorite, love-hate relationship! :D

Yosh, ich, ni, san, START! :)

* * *

Chapter 1: Never let class3Z organize an event.

Another day, another fight, another broken desk, another ruined room, for short, another day in class 3Z. "Oi, you two, sit before I report you to your parents and tell how bad your behavior is." said boredly by the teacher entering the room.

"You don't even care if they have a parent or not!" shouted by the four-eyed glasses boy.

The two continued fighting and bickering each other. This is a normal day in class 3Z in Gintama High. Some are trying to court someone, even when they go flying afterwards, some are eating Mayo while hearing complaints and comments from their other classmates, someone is even trying to seduce the teacher by roping herself in front, and some are being flooded by their other girl classmates. "What's your shampoo, Katsura-san?" "Are you really a boy or a girl?" On the corner, a penguin/duck and a large dog fights the same with the girl with a spiral glasses and the sandy-haired boy. The rest are just trying to immune themselves on the daily routine their class have.

"Listen, President Otose organized an event where everyone should participate." Ginpachi-sensei said as he read the paper he held. The class suddenly paid attention and got back to their original seats.

"And what event would that be?" asked by the President of the class, Otae, while pushing a gorill– err Kondo's face.

"An event that will be held at 18:00 onwards where a group of students shall be set to a different theme and shall engage to a formal ritual…" Silence filled the room. All of them looked puzzled. No one had an idea on what their teacher is saying. The teacher placed the paper in his desk and blew smoke from his lollipop.

"…also known as Prom."

Everybody went hysterical. Some are in favor of the event and some are not. "Otae-san! I'd be honored to be your Prom date!" said by the pleading Kondo. Only a glare and a punch were received by the poor gorilla. Shinpachi tried to approach Otsuu but she's already crowded by their other guy classmates. Kyuubei started to think what kind of clothes she will wear. Hijikata, too, was not in favor of the said event.

"What's prom, Saa-chan?" innocently asked by the red-haired girl

"Oh, it's where you could dress up whatever you want to impress someone. You may want to consider a bikini, a thong, or a–" before she could finish her sentence, she was hit by a chalk eraser by their teacher. _Thump. _

"Oi,oi, don't go teaching Kagura some dirty things." Ginpachi-sensei said as he clapped his hands from chalk dust. "Then what is it?" Kagura asked once again.

Yamazaki turned to Kagura. "Just like Saa-chan said, you get to dress up whatever you like but much err…appropriate, and covered. For example, Ichigo from Bleach, or Ryoma from Prince of tennis–'' another chalk eraser flew and hit his head. _Thump._

"CAN SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT PROM IS?" Kagura shouted, irritated by her classmates. It seems that she's the only one who doesn't know what's going on. Seeing that the student is going to squeeze someone's head off if no one answers properly, and no one will, he stood up and tapped the blackboard.

"Everyone, shut up, oi Zura, stop flirting with the girls."

"It's not Zura, it's Kat–"

"Class, it seems that I didn't explain it to you properly what our event is. Also, one of your classmates seems that they still don't know what prom is." Sougo fakely coughed, obviously pertaining to Kagura. She just hissed at him and focused to Ginpachi. "Listen 'cause I won't repeat this boring announcement again. Our theme will be Wildcard, don't ask me because that Secretary Tsukuyo suggest it. Umm...it will be held on 10, this friday to be exact. It'll be held in the grounds. Any question?"

Kyuubei raised her hand. "What kind of clothes shall we wear with that theme?" Gintoki scratched his head. "Uhmm..I don't know. Just wear something."

"So, our daily uniform will do?" Tama asked, she too doesn't know what prom is. "I'll go for a catwoman syle. That'll show up my curves." The others are looking at her disgustingly.

"What curves are you talking about? Is it the thing that you hide so badly behind that kimono of yours? The wrinkled and soggy ***** and your flat ***? " Saa-chan commented, already recovered in her sudden unconsciousness.

"Look who's talking. It's coming from a desperate prostitute who keeps on stalking our teacher even though she's been rejected a thousand times." retorted by Catherine.

"At least I have something to prove! Unlike you, my body is fresh and young; boys would die just to touch this!" Saa-chan held her big hills and flaunted to Catherine.

"No thanks! I wouldn't want anything to be the same with a whore."

"Old hag!"

The two started a cat fight again. Kagura got irritated again. Still, nobody is answering her question. "WHAT THE HELL IS PROM?" Kagura yelled and slammed her hands to her desk.

"Kagura, shut the hell up. You don't need to shout." Ginpachi-sensei deadpanned as he stuck his pinkie in his nose. Sougo sarcastically chuckled to Kagura. Kagura just threw a book at him but he dodged it. "It's an event every high school students experience. It's where you'll enjoy the night and dance with people, blah blah blah." The teacher answered.

Kagura raised a brow. "What kind of event is that? You'll waste your time on dancin–"

"…there would be tons of food there."

"I'm excited on Brom!"

"It's Prom, you idiot."

"Brom, Krom, Prom, it doesn't matter! I'm attending!" Kagura grinned, already thinking about the foods that she'll eat.

"Well, I'm not." Sougo laid back to his chair and covered his eyes with his mask.

"Why not?"

"Like you said, I would just waste my time attending such a stupid event."

"When there's food, it's never stupid!"

"But when there's you, it's always stupid."

Kagura hissed and kicked Sougo from his chair. He was caught off guard due to the mask he's wearing. He almost fell out of balance, but he quickly supported his fall with his feet. He quickly removed his mask and glared at Kagura.

"I could've fell China!"

"GAHAHAHAHA!" Kagura laughed evily. Sougo's just about to push Kagura back when…

"Do we have to bring a date?" Shinpachi raised his hands. With that question, everybody looked at him in the corner of their eyes. They never thought about that, except for Kondo. Everybody became curious and waited for Ginpachi's respond. Ginpachi looked puzzled at him, and realize he forgot the most important part of his announcement. He forced a smile to his students and scratched his head.

"Oh, hehe I almost forgot. We're not there to experience prom, we're there to organize it. Hehehe."

A dark aura filled the room, the students quickly grabbed whatever thing they could touch and threw them at their teacher. All of them are getting psyched about the prom just to know they're not included in it. The teacher hid under his table. He was flooded by complaints and questions by the students. Otae stood up to her chair and shouted.

"QUUUUIIIIEEEETTTTTT!" Everybody was terrified by Otae. A dark aura was forming behind her. Her eyes can't be seen because it was covered by her bangs. "Now, Ginpachi-sensei, after telling us that we should participate the event, after making us look forward to it, you're telling us, we're there to be what, be waiters and waitresses of the other students?" Otae angrily asked. Her classmates agreed with her and cheered her up more.

"I-I can explain! This would be the best for all of us! Not only you would get higher grades but you'll be popular!"

"Like we care about our reputation in this school." Hijikata murmured as the teacher explained.

"You see…being a good, responsible teacher as I am, I'm confident that my smart, disciplined students can handle such an event and be a good role model to the other students. That's why I made the class 3Z to be responsible on such an important event." Gintoki said proudly.

"Yeah, and it says here, the homeroom teacher of the said section will receive thrice of the amount of his salary if his section will organize the event." Shinpachi read the paper that he took from the sensei's desk.

Gintoki grabbed the paper from Shinpachi. "Now, now, megane, let us focus on the more important things here."

"THE THING IS YOU JUST USED US FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!" exclaimed by the students.

"Awww...I feel like a mother being betrayed by her children. Don't worry, just do your best, plus, they'll also provide unlimited strawberry parfait for all of us! Now, no need to thank me."

"GET HIM!" The students rampaged and ran after their teacher. They all complained and threw things at him. The classroom is ruined, again, and it's like a war inside the room until the bell rang. It's lunch break. Ginpachi is already nowhere to be found. They have no choice but to let him go and eat away their anger.

* * *

After lunch break, everyone got back to their class. They did what other students will do when there's no teacher, they became noisy again. Later, a teacher entered the room. Instead of Ginpachi, It's Madao while holding a piece of paper.

Madao knocked on their blackboard. "Umm…kindly listen..excuse me…everyone I.." but everyone's ignoring him. He sighed and just continued reading the paper. "About the prom, Gin-san said everyone should attend the prom or you'll spend the rest of your weeks in detention and unlimited community service around the school. By the way, you won't have class tomorrow. Also, Ginpachi-san assigned some of you. Otae-san and Kyuubei-san , you'll be the host of the event, Gori-san, you'll be in the food committee,…"

"Why the hell is my name Gori-san?" blurted out by Kondou.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm just reading the paper Ginpachi-san gave me." Then he got back on reading. "…Zura-san will be assigned to do the fireworks,"

"It's not Zura, It's Ka–"

"…Tama-san, you'll be in the photograph booth, Okita-san and Hijikata-san will be assigned in the look-out committee…"

"What does that do?" Sougo asked.

"You'll be guarding the students and make sure they don't do anything stupid during prom…"

"Like what?" Okita sarcastically asked.

"Umm..you know, some, naughty things, above PG things..anyways, Sadaharu will be the guard dog, Catherine-san, you'll be in charge of the drinks, Saa-chan and Yamazaki-san will be on the lights committee, Kagura-san will opening committee…"

"What does that do?" Kagura interrupted.

"Umm..you'll record the attendance of the students. You'll get their ID when they enter the venue." Madao's just about to continue when…

"Is my place close to Otae-san?"

"No, I don't think–"

"Shut up gori or you'll never make it till prom."

"Why am I in the lights committee?"

"Well, Gin-san gave the–"

"Oh, I'll be happy to cooperate!"

"Kiss-up. Woi, what kind of drinks will I serve?"

"Umm..Gin-san didn't mention any–"

"I want to be in the food-committee!"

"But you're in the openin–"

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Wait Shinpachi-san, I'll–"

"Hijikata-san suggests if he could do it all by himself."

"Oi shut up Sougo! Don't leave the responsibility to me!"

"Umm…–"

"Can I use bombs instead of fireworks?"

"It's dange–"

"I DON'T WANT TO BE IN THE OPENING COMMITTEE!"

"Don't I have a role?"

"Shut up Catherine! BITCH!"

"….."

"Otae-san! Be my date!"

"Madao-san, Hijikata-san is doing above PG things already."

"Can I wear my armored Japanese gear when hosting?"

"Can I bring my home-cooked eggs for the students?"

"Arf!"

*waves signboard* How 'bout me?*

"SHUT UP SOUGO!"

"…."

Ignored again by the students, Madao sighed and read the last part. "…and Shinpachi-san will be assigned on the music. That's all." He left the paper and left the classroom. Everybody is still complaining about their roles. _Kriinnnngggggg!_

"Finally! Goodbye minna! See ya on Friday." Otae bid her goodbye and grabbed her bag together with Kyuubei.

Kondo ran towards Hijikata. "Toshi, let me borrow one of your tux, I want to look good beside Otae-san. Goodbye! Otae-san, wait for me!" Then he ran after Otae and Kyuubei. Then, one by one they went home except for some of them. Later, Kagura hurriedly entered the room only to find it was almost empty.

"Where have you been Kagura-chan?" asked by Shinpachi while preparing his things.

"I ran after Gori. I told him to switch roles with me." Kagura said catching her breath.

"Is that even allowed?"

"Well, I told him if he won't change it, I'll tell Anego about his dirty works and the panties that he stole from your house, and with that he said yes! GAHAHAHA at last I'll be in the food committee!" Kagura laughed evily. Shinpachi had a disgusting look on his face.

"Poor students, a monster will eat all of their food." Sougo interrupted.

"Tch, whose monster are you talking about huh, Sadist?"

"Okay Kagura-chan, I'll be going now. Take care." Shinpachi said but he was ignored by Kagura. He left the two and went home.

"Isn't it obvious? Can't you take a hint?" and with that she growled. Sougo smirked as he saw Kagura controlling her temper.

"I'll SHOW YOU A HINT YOU DUMBASS!" She threw a punch at him but he dodged it easily. She smirked as she hit him with a book with her other hand. Sougo crossed his arms and shielded himself but the impact is too strong. He pushed her and grabbed some chalk eraser and threw them at Kagura. She covered herself with the book. The eraser hit the book. She laughs and stick her tongue out.

"HAHAHA you missed–" _Thump. _Sougo hit her again with another chalk eraser. Chalk dust flew and filled Kagura's face. Sougo took a picture and laughed so hard.

"Hahaha look at you China, you almost look like Snow White, but scarier version." Sougo showed her his cellphone while covering his mouth.

"YOU BASTAARRDD!"

She threw chairs at him. Sougo did the same. Again, the room is having a war again. Books are everywhere; the tables were turned upside down, their test papers are scattered everywhere. Well, you know how they fight.

* * *

Minutes passed, both of them are becoming tired. Sougo paused and waved a stop sign to Kagura.

"Yo China, it's getting late. People will get scared when they see you especially at this time of hour." Sougo hold his knees while panting.

"Shut up Sadist. What time is it anyway?" The yato leaned in the wall while dropping a desk that she's about to throw at Sougo.

He looked at his watch. "6:30"

"Shoot! I need to get home before my brother does!" Kagura hurriedly grabbed her bag and looked at the window. She noticed that it's already dark and scratched her head.

"Why? Is Nii-chan scared that his little-winnie sister will get hurt if she stays late?" Sougo teased Kagura while seeing her walk out of the room.

"Che, I just want to be earlier than him. Just because no one cares about you doesn't mean you have to be jealous." Kagura boasted.

"Oh c'mon China, my sister loves me more than anything else; I don't need to prove things with you."

"She doesn't teach you how to treat young ladies, that's for sure."

"You're not a lady, China."

"Yes I am! Mitsuba-san is nothing like you! Are you sure she's your sister?"

"Hey at least I have a caring sister, unlike you, your brother acts like he's the only child."

"Oi! He cares! He's just been busy this couple of days, that's why I need to get home first so I could spend some time with him." Kagura looked away realizing she said something personal to her rival.

"Awww…she has a brother-complex." Sougo said as he walked to the door.

"GAH! Look who's talking! It came from someone who blushes when his sister's around."

"Whatever." Sougo felt a little embarrassed and bumped Kagura on his way.

When they got outside the school, Kagura walked and waited at the bus stop. Sougo pulled his bike and ride it. He uses it on his way to school and home. He saw Kagura waiting impatiently at the bus stop. It seems that there's no bus passing through them. Minutes passed and there still no bus.

"Just go home Sougo, don't look back. China will get on a bus later." He whispered to himself but he noticed that it's getting late. The wind is blowing colder and he saw Kagura hugging herself while waiting for a bus. "Damn…"

* * *

Well, that's for Chapter 1…please review ^^ and I'm sorry if my English is bad.. . Tell me what you think about this chapter. :) Also, if you can, kindly give me some constructive criticism, I'm really new at this. Haha Domo arigatou gozaimasu! :D


	2. Riding a bike is more peaceful when

Hi minna! Thank you so much for your reviews! I'm so happy cuz you know, they're my FIRST reviews. It made my day! Thanks to Zack Clyde Von Crisst, Sakura Dancer, Dentedileone, korenai-chan, ElleinadOtaku0w0, Rhaide AND Souichirouchan! Arigato arigato arigato!:D

Anyways, this chapter focused more on Sougo and Kagura, well this _is _an OkiKagu fic right, hehe So, here goes. ^^

Yosh, ich, ni, san, START!

**Chapter 2: Riding a bike is more peaceful when you're alone**

_When they got outside the school, Kagura walked and waited at the bus stop. Sougo pulled his bike and ride it. He uses it on his way to school and home. Then, he glanced at Kagura whose waiting impatiently at the bus stop. It seems that there's no bus passing through them. Minutes passed and there still no bus._

"_Just go home Sougo, don't look back. China will get on a bus later." He whispered to himself but he noticed that it's getting late. The wind is blowing colder and he saw Kagura hugging herself while waiting for a bus. "Damn…"_

"Oi.." Sougo said as he parked himself in front of the bus stop. Kagura's too busy playing with her cellphone. She looked up to the sadist. "What?"

"Your nii-chan must be home already."

"So? It's none of your business."

A short silence roamed between them. He looked at Kagura still waiting for his respond. The wind blew harder. The leaves flew with the breeze. She hugged her bag tighter and raised her eyebrows. "Well?"

He looked away trying to avoid her stare and focused on the road. "Aren't you getting on?" Sougo said as cold as the wind. He felt uncomfortable asking her. He had doubts when asking her cause she might reject it. Also, he doesn't want Kagura to think that he cares for her. Not that he cares; it's just that it will be a bother to him if he leaves her like that alone. Kagura didn't mind, as long as she can get a free ride home, even it came from Sougo, she'll grab it. The wait is killing him. Right now he wants to drive away as fast as he can and take back what he said. The atmosphere is getting awkward. It took a moment for Kagura to stand up. Then later, he felt a weight added on the back of his bike. Kagura sat on the seat available and hugged her bag tightly. She moved a bit and made herself comfortable.

"You better not kill me by this, sadist." Kagura murmured.

"Heh, let's see about that." Sougo started pedaling. Kagura wanted to punch him but he's the only way for her to get home early. She just hissed and stayed silent.

It was a quiet, peaceful night. Wind crashing to their faces, their hair swaying with the breeze. Only the streetlights, moon and the stars were their guide. The smell of the cold air was relaxing. Their movement was in a perfect rhythm. Kagura just looked up to the moon while enjoying her peaceful ride home…or so she thought.

Whenever they turn or pass to a hump, Kagura grips on Sougo's polo. Sougo noticed it and smirked. It seems like Kagura's scared. So, he planned on scaring her more. He drove on a dark alley, a different way to Kagura's house. Kagura suddenly noticed that there were no streetlights and she was unfamiliar with the street. She felt a little scared, and worried. A black cat crossed the street and that made her grip tighter. Sougo smirked when he felt Kagura's fingers. She looked left and right and all she can see are abandoned houses and broken windows.

"S-sadist, where the hell are we?"

"Actually, I don't know." Sougo smirked. He can tell Kagura is getting worried. Of course he knows where they are, he's just playing with her.

"I-I know your stupid, but please make your brain work, just this time. A-and get me home, ALIVE!" Kagura tried to say it with courage but her voice broke. Sougo grinned and thought of teasing her.

"China, is this for real? You're scared?"

"W-what? M-me? Scared? Oh please..It's you I'm worried about." Kagura glanced inside of the houses and saw how dark they are. There's even a rat running outside the windows. The cold breeze tickled her neck and got scared a bit more.

"Really? Oh, what's that China? I think I saw a shadow over there." He pointed to the dark corner on their left. Kagura felt Goosebumps and gripped his polo tighter but this time; she included some of his skin. Sougo widened his eyes when he felt Kagura's nails bury on his back. She crumpled her hands and buried her face on his back.

"JUST GET US AWAY FROM HERE!" Kagura screamed while Sougo grunted because of pain. His eyes twitched when he felt some of his skin tear off.

"Itai! It's just a joke China! Stop tearing my back off!" but Kagura kept on gripping his polo. He started pedaling faster just to get away from there. Sougo wanted to shout the pain but tried his very best to restrain himself. When they got to the road where the streetlights are on, Kagura slowly let go of her iron grip.

"Jeez China, it was only a joke. I didn't know you were that scared." Sougo said while turning to his right.

"Shut up, I'm not scared, I just got unfamiliar with the place..yeah, that's all!" Kagura said with relief.

"Yeah, that's why you almost tore my back off!" Sougo exclaimed while feeling the hurt of his back. Kagura just rolled her eyes and made a face.

"Besides…I'm the one who should be scared, there's a monster riding my bike WITH me." Sougo said in a monotone voice.

Kagura growled."Just shut up and drive you bastard!"

Sougo felt annoyed when Kagura ordered him and that made him think of something. "Your wish is my command, China." He started pedaling faster. Faster than the faster he did a while ago. Kagura looked puzzled, confused on what he said. Then she noticed that they are moving in a speed of light. Her bangs are flying like crazy. She felt like falling off. Whenever they pass on humps, Kagura almost jumps on her seat; it felt like she's riding a rollercoaster.

"WHAT THE HELL SADIST?"

"I thought you wanted me to shut up and drive?"

"Yeah but I didn't tell you to drive me to death, IDIOT!"

Sougo just smirked and quickly turned left. Due to their current speed, the bike kinda leaned left. The bike was inches away from the ground. Kagura's heart skipped a beat and felt like falling off. She didn't know what to do so, she grabbed whatever she can. Unknowingly, she grabbed the sadist's waist. She closed her eyes tightly, scared that they might fall over. Okita's eyes widened as he felt Kagura's arms wrap his waist. Even though Kagura's flat chested, he felt a heat rise to his cheeks. There's a tingling something going on in his stomach. It was a weird feeling for him, but he liked it. He felt his body froze but shrugged it. He felt awkward. When they got back to their normal speed, he thought of teasing her so the awkwardness will go away.

"Why China, I think you're taking advantage of the situation here." Sougo muttured.

"What? What are you talking about?" Kagura retorted.

"Don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about." He let go to one of his bike handles and rubbed Kagura's hands that are on his abs.*wow abs* Kagura realized she's hugging Sougo's waist. Her face went pink and removed her hands as quickly as she can. She felt disgusted and embarrassed at the same. Then, she felt relieved knowing that he can't see her blushing. Sougo smirked and chuckled inside. He slowly returned to his normal pedaling.

"Che, I just used you so I won't fall. That it." She tried to avoid touching him and placed her bag between them.

"Be thankful China, many girls would pay just to be in your position."

"Don't include me to those girls. They're cheap, wanting someone like you, yuck!"

Sougo rolled his eyes. "Really? So why are you blushing?"

Kagura's eyes widened and looked up to Sougo. _Can he see me? No way, he's just guessing. Damn this sadist, making me feel weird. That's it. _Kagura couldn't hold her temper any longer. She pulled Sougo's hair from the back.

"DIE SADIST! DIIIEEEEE!" Sougo's head tilted and almost lost control of the bike. Kagura kept on banging his head while shouting. He tried to reach for his head but he might crash into something. The bike is moving in an S-trail. Kagura didn't care if they fall or crash, she had it with her rival. Her temper reached into its limit. Sougo felt his hair being forcedly removed.

"CHINA! I DON"T WANNA BE BALD LIKE YOUR FATHER!"

"DIEE FIRST SADIST!" Kagura just pulled harder. It looked like they're having a rampage. He tried to wiggle his head but it hurted more.

"YOU BRAT! I CAN'T SEE THE ROAD!"

"Well that can be arranged!" Instead of pulling his hair off, she trailed down to his neck. She started strangling him. Kagura shook his neck forward and backward. Her nails are beginning to scratch and bury into his voice box. Sougo can't breathe and started choking. His tongue is becoming numb and and felt his Adams apple crushed.

"GAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Ch..china…I..can't…ugh…bre..athe…"

"I DON'T CARE, AS LONG AS YOU DIE!"

Sougo growled and immediately turned to right. The bike leaned again and instead of grabbing his waist, Kagura just choked him more.

"WAAAaAaAaAaAaAaAAHHHHH!"

Then, Sougo squeezed the brake. They bumped into each other due to the friction. He quickly rubbed his hair and glared to Kagura. "Get off." Kagura realized their already in front of her house. She quickly jumped off and tapped some dirt off her skirt. She glared back at Sougo. On her way to their gate, she stopped.

"Oi." Kagura looked back. "What?"

"Are you going to attend?"

Kagura looked up and thought what she would attend. "Oh Drom!"

"It's Prom, you idiot." Sougo said with his dead-fish eyes.

"It doesn't matter, how about you?"

"I asked you first."

Kagura felt a vein popped on her temple. "You'll never gonna make this easy for me, won't you?"

Sougo just smirked. She had no time dealing with him right now 'cause it's already late so she just answered him. "Of course I'll come, I'm responsible for the food remember?" Kagura grinned proudly.

"Figures." Sougo said as he prepared his bike.

"How about you?"

"I'll think about it." He drove forward and turned back. Halfway on his way, Kagura called him. "Oi!" Sougo hit the brake and raised his brows to her. She avoided eye-contact and looked at the ground.

"Ano…

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

…thanks.."

Sougo smiled; a very small, microscopic smile. Even though it's such a pain in his a** to drive her home, it was enjoyable. "What was that again China? I can't hear you from here."

"Shut up you dumbass, I won't repeat it again. Please die on your way home." She turned around and reached for her keys.

"Oh yeah China, you got a little smudge on your face." Sougo said as he drove away. Kagura got confused when she heard Sougo chuckling on his way. She ignored it and entered their gate.

An aroma filled the house. Kagura dropped her bag and kicked her shoes off. She followed the delicious smell and leaded her to the kitchen.

"Yum nii-chan! It smells delicious!" She peeked behind and deeply inhaled the aroma.

"Oh you're here little sister, why so late?" Kamui greeted her with a gentle smile as he picked a spoon to taste his curry.

"Well, I settled a score with my classmate and ended up late. That sadist, annoying as usual. Also, there was no bus so I wasted my time waiting there." Kagura took some plates and placed it on the table. Kamui sipped some of his dish and reached for the salt.

"Is he also the reason why your face is like that?"

Kagura's brows met, confused on what her brother said. She touched her face and hurriedly went to the bathroom.

"KONOYAROOOOUUUUU!"

Kamui sipped again and felt contented. "Woi, he won't hear you from here." Kagura murmured some words while rinsing her face. All this time, smudges of chalk dusts filled her face especially to her nose. She sounded like gargling water when she cursed Okita. Then she hurriedly wiped her face with a towel. "That sadist! I'll show him, I'll make him swallow chalks the next time I see him!" Kagura angrily said.

Kamui just smiled and carefully poured the curry into a large bowl. "So, how did you get home?"

Kagura paused for a moment. She hesitated to tell her brother that Sougo rode her home 'cause he might put malice on it but proceeded anyway. Her hands reached for chopsticks and glasses. "He kinda…offered me a ride home."

"Oh, he did?" Kamui said with a tone in his voice. He carefully walked to their table and placed the bowl of curry in the middle. "Well yeah, he can be useful at times." At the sight of food, Kagura grinned and quickly sat on the chair. She breathed the aroma and separated her chopsticks.

"ITADAKIMASU!"

Before Kagura could reach the bowl, Kamui hit her hand with his chopsticks. "Ouch! Nii-chan, what was that for?" She pulled her hand away and rubbed it. Kamui just smiled innocently and picked up the bowl.

"Tell me first about Okita-san." Kamui poured some of the curry on the top of his rice.

Kagura thought for a moment. Even though they're classmates, she didn't know exactly how to describe him. All she can think about are bad words. "Umm..obviously he's a sadist, he's irritating, annoying, brat, a useless jerk, a good-for-nothing creature…you know, stuffs like that."

Kamui returned the bowl while he munched on his 3rd serving. "So, do you like him?"

Her blue eyes widened and raised a brow. Kagura looked at him with disgust. _Is there's something wrong with my nii-chan? _"What kind of question is that? Hell no! You know how we always fight right? Yuck.."

Kamui just chuckled at her. She looked like she crunched on some cockroach. "But he rode you home right?"

Kagura leaned on the table and rested her head with her hands. "It didn't mean anything; maybe some good ghost entered his body and took control." Her fingers crawled to the bowl of curry but Kamui grabbed it and poured it into his 10th serving. She just pouted and waited for the bowl. A question popped to Kagura's mind.

"Yo, nii-chan, I have a question."

Kamui just uttered a sound while chewing. "Mmmm?"

"What's prom?"

Kamui swallowed the food that filled his cheeks. "Umm..,it's where you'd dance all night with diff. people, blah blah. I see you'll be having one. When I had my prom, I got bored, good thing there's food, a tons of it."

Kagura got bored too, while imagining prom...except for the part that includes food. "And…" Kagura looked at him in the corner of her eyes.

"You get to dance with the person you like. Of course, save it for your last. Usually, the first dances are for friends and the last is for, well you know." Kamui gulped another bowl on his mouth.

Kagura smiled suspiciously thinking about Kamui's last dance. She grinned at the thought that her brother has special feelings for someone. She leaned a bit and smiled a mischievous smile. "So, who's your last dance nii-chan?"

"I had none, nor first dance. After I ate, I escaped and went home." Kagura just rolled her eyes to her brother. A growl was heard from her stomach. She hadn't eaten yet. Her hands slammed to the table and eyes glared at Kamui.

"LET ME EAT NII-CHAN! I'M F*CK*NG HUNGRY HERE!"

Kamui dropped his bowl and drank water. He leaned back to his chair and rubbed his belly. "YOSH! I'm full! Thanks imouto-chan!" Kamui smiled innocently at his glaring sister. He stood up and walked upstairs.

"Thanks for nothing nii-chan, there's only a spoonful left of curry here." She grabbed the bowl where the curry is and placed her rice in it. She mixed it and when she's about to eat,

"Remember little sister, the more you hate, the more you love." Kamui gave her a last sly smile and completely went upstairs. She heard the door on Kamui's room close and she was left alone downstairs again.

She turned up some music from her cell phone and started eating. "Stupid nii-chan."

And that's for chapter 2! I'm sorry about the bike scene, I really wanted to add more actions but I can't find the right words. Hahaha just imagine them fighting in a bike. :P The next chapter would be about the awaited event! :) YOSH! Let me know what you think! Feel free to hit the review button down there…it's just waiting for your click. ^^ domo arigato gozaimasu!


	3. One should buy a dress a week before pro

Hello! Thank you for your wonderful comments! Thank you for the ideas, I will surely consider some of them^^ I'm not so sure about this chapter…I'm not feeling well when I wrote this, hehehe Yosh! Ich, ni, san, START! ^^

* * *

**Chapter 3: One should buy a dress a week before prom**

"Anego, I don't think that'll look good on me." Kagura frowned at the dress Otae's suggesting in front of her.

"How about this, Kagura-san?" Kyuubei showed her something that she picked randomly.

She looked at it with dismay. "Kyubbei-kun, do you want me to look like President Otose? Even she won't look good in that!" Kagura exclaimed, pointing at the dress that looked like a dead old, lady would wear. Kyuubei threw the dress and looked at the men's section.

"Why won't we search over there? I saw something pretty and I would like to try it on." She innocently stated. Shinpachi looked at her with bored eyes.

"Do you even know what pretty means?"

"Kagura-chan, you haven't tried it yet! Try it on, this too, and this, and this! Oh, and this!" Otae handed dresses to Kagura and pushed her into the fitting room.

The Shimura lady smiled and dropped the pile of rejected dress to Shinpachi. Kyuubei just stood there, while looking at the tuxedos and suits in the other side of the store. The day before Prom, the four of them started looking for clothes in the stores of Edo. Otae trailed her fingers in the bunch of dresses that hangs in the stalls. Kyuubei followed her, still not taking her eyes off in the men's section. Shinpachi irritatingly fold every one of the ruin dresses the girls wore. Later, Kagura slammed the door opened, making the saleslady startle. She looked at them with dead eyes.

"Let's stop this shit, this is hopeless." Kagura deadpanned as she glared at the saleslady suppressing her laughter. She wore a thick, pink, balloon dress that made her look like a ball because of her height.

"Kagura-chan! You look,…." Otae scanned her head to toe, trying to find a word that wouldn't hurt the girl's heart. A short pause occurred. "….like a pimple."

"IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN SAY?" Shinpachi exclaimed while he finish folding the pile of clothes.

"Well, pimples are cute, aren't they?" Otae made an angelic smile to the kid.

"She looks like Prince Hata." Kyuubei stated.

"DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT KAGURA-CHAN'S FEELINGS?" Shinpachi looked at the two with dismay.

Otae walked towards the yato. "Who are we kidding; take it off, you look awful."

Kagura leaned at the wall with her hand supporting her head. "Anego, I already placed my sweat on every single dress in here, can we stop? Besides, I'm becoming tired and hungry." Kagura frowned at the young lady. She only agreed to this because Otae will treat her afterwards, she originally planned on wearing her plain red Chinese outfit that she wore every day.

"This is prom we're talking about Kagura-chan, we should look in our best. Don't worry; I'll search for something better." Otae patted her shoulder while seeing a bored Kagura. While assisting Kagura on getting the dress off, footsteps can be heard walking towards them.

"Oh, what do we have in here? My brother-in-law shopping for clothes I see." The man gave Shinpachi a manly grip in the shoulder.

"And who are you calling your brother-in-law?" Shinpachi angrily removed the hand away without looking at the man. They already knew the owner of the voice. Otae got irritated while digging in the pile of dresses and turned around.

"OTAE-SAN! What a coincidence we're shopping in the same store! You look beautiful today, Otae-san!" Kondo greeted while drooling over Shinpachi. The two behind him just rolled their eyes.

"If by coincidence you mean having us guard and update everything that Shimura lady do." Hijikata muttered as Kondo hit him with his elbow.

Otae crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow to the man. "What are you doing here besides on stalking me, Gorilla?"

"That's the only thing his doing–" Sougo was stopped by a hit on his abdomen.

"As I was saying, we came here to buy clothes too for tomorrow. Toshi here gave away all of his tuxedos and left me with nothing. Besides, I wouldn't want to embarrass you Otae-san!" Suddenly, a dress came flying and hit Kondo's face hard.

Then, they saw Kagura wiping her boogers at the fitting room walls. Seeing the girl's dress, the three started suppressing their laughs. Kagura noticed it and stabbed them with her eyes.

"China, since when did you became pregnant?" Sougo teasingly said.

Kagura got annoyed seeing Sougo's taunting smirk. "GAH! I swear when I get out of this thing, I'll–"

" –what? You'll bounce on me?"

The three laughed, even Kyuubei smiled and this made Kagura more annoyed. "I'LL KNOCK YOUR HEAD OFF YOU BRAT!" Just when she's about to rip the fitting room's door and throw it to Sougo,

"Now, Sougo, stop flirting with the China girl, you'll have all the time in the world tomorrow but first, let's find something to wear. Let's start over there." Hijikata pointed at the men's section while pulling Kondo by his collar. Kyuubei got in attention and looked at the man.

"I'm not flirting with that monster; just thinking about it makes me want to puke." Sougo said it with his monotone voice, starting to walk in the opposite direction.

"LIKE I WANT TO BE FLIRTED BY YOU, YOU INSOLENT JERK!" Kagura shouted as she threw Shinpachi's newly fold dresses to him. The four-eyed boy grabbed his head exasperatedly and stared at his ruined masterpiece with shock. Sougo just dodge without even turning around and waved a hand at her.

"See ya, China."

Kagura just fumed in anger while imagining ways to kill Sougo. Kyuubei secretly followed the three while signing a 'shhh' sign to Shinpachi. She knew that Otae won't allow her to wear men's clothes. Shinpachi just nod and continued folding the dresses. Then, Otae squealed with delight when she finally saw what she's looking for.

"Kagura-chan! Look at this! This is perfect!" Otae held the pretty dress high, not taking her eyes off it. Kagura turned her head sideways boringly thinking it would be an another failure but when Otae turned around and waved it in front of her, her eyes widened and looked at it as if it was a sukonbu. It's simple, unique and it fits her style. Without another word, she smiled at the young woman.

"I'll take it, Anego."

"Wait, aren't you gonna try it first?"

"Nope. C'mon, let's eat!" Kagura quickly closed the door, removed the balloon dress and threw it outside the fitting room. Otae caught it and smiled, she really thought Kagura won't like anything.

"Ne, Shinpachi, where's Kyuubei-chan?" she asked while looking around.

"Umm..she, umm…she's.." Shinpachi tried to think of an excuse while avoiding her sister's eyes. Otae noticed her brother's acting strange. His lap served as a keyboard to his nervous fingers. He knew that Kyuubei might slice him into pieces if he told her. Otae rolled her eyes and walked pass him.

"Tell Kagura-chan I'm off to get Kyuubei-chan. We'll follow you in the restaurant later."

"Well that was easy…I didn't have to tell you that she's with Hijikata-san and others!" Shinpachi exclaimed in relief.

"Thanks for the info brother." Shinpachi froze there, realizing what he just said. Halfway there, she stopped and looked back at Shinpachi.

"Oh by the way, catch!" Otae threw the rejected dress like pitching a baseball to Shinpachi and walked away. Unfortunately, he was unable to catch it because of his Shinpachi-ness and slammed right through his face.

"STOP TREATING ME LIKE YOUR MAID!"

* * *

While searching for a tux, Hijikata noticed that Kyuubei is right behind them. "Oi, what are you doing here?"

Kyuubei picked a suit and checked its price. "I'm looking for a suit."

"Hey Kyuubei-san! Where's Otae-san?" Kondo interrupted, placing his hands to his forehead as if he was searching for something. Hijikata continued walking and checked some tuxedos.

"Somewhere, hey, I won't give Otae-chan to you." Kyuubei stated as she put back the tux.

Kondo immediately placed his arms around the small girl like his buddy and nervously laughed. "Hahaaha you're funny Kyuubei-san! What can I do to be on your good side huh?"

"Kondo-san, I think this will look good on you." Sougo showed a Gorilla suit to him about a meter away. Hijikata just slapped his head and started scolding him.

Realizing Kondo's arm is around her, she immediately grab it and slammed him to the ground. She fixed her clothes and looked at them dumfounded.

"Well, replace my va**na with a long pe**s."

The three looked at her shocked and horrified. Then, they heard the Shimura lady calling for her.

"I gotta go." Kyuubei hurriedly walked towards the lady. The three just looked at her walk away, still in shock. Then minutes passed, they're already in front of the cashier while holding their own tux.

Kondo noticed Sougo didn't pick anything. "Sougo, didn't you find anything that suits your taste?"

"I didn't bother looking; I'll just wear my uniform tomorrow." Sougo deadpanned.

"Tch, how can the China girl notice you if you'll act like that?" Hijikata said sarcastically as he handed the money to the cashier.

"Shut up Hijikata-san."

"Oh my, you like that Yato girl?" Kondo looked at him pretending to be shocked. Sougo just rolled his eyes and snatched the change.

"I-DON'T-LIKE-HER." He pronounced mockingly as he place his hands in his pockets.

"That doesn't sound right. Well, based on what Mitsuba says." Hijikata slyly grinned to him, while he picked up the paper bag. Upon hearing this, Sougo looked at him, somewhat confused and embarrassed. _Aneue? Did I say anything to her about China? Hmm..There's that one time…but wait, no, it can't be. This freaking bastard wouldn't know about that. _He swallowed a dry gulp. Kondo's there, begging Hijikata to tell him what he knows. It annoyed her seeing that Mayo-freak grin at him like that. He shrugged it and looked at him with his poker face.

"Hijikata-san, I don't know what you're talking about but I'll cut your tongue off if you won't shut your mouth. People might believe you." He deadpanned.

Kondo hurriedly went up to Sougo and placed his arms to his shoulders. "Now Sougo, we're always here for you, you can tell me whatever you want. Now….have you done it? Is your little pet got out and got devoured by the monster girl?" Kondo's eyebrows moved up and down while smiling menacingly at the young boy. _What the f*ck? _Sougo's eyes widened, looked at him with disgust and removed his arm away.

"Kondo-san, there's nothing going on between me and China. Don't worry; I'll cut Hijikata-san's tongue immediately." Hijikata immediately looked at Sougo and held his tongue back.

"Oh, Hijikata-san, this is the change." Sougo tossed it to Hijikata. The mayo-freak caught it while the two kept on walking. He stared at it, realizing it's not the change. It's a little, straw doll with a countdown on its belly.

"3

.

.

2

.

.

1"

"Oh shit."

BOOOOM! And then a cloud of smoke appeared on the front of the store. Sougo chuckled and smirked while Kondo scratched his head. Shocked, Hijikata just stood there, black dust smeared all over his face with his hair that looks like an afro.

"SOOOUUUGGGGOOOO!"

* * *

It's already 12:51 am and Kagura still can't sleep. She turned and tossed but her eyes just won't shut. Then, she laid flat and sighed while staring at the blank wall above her. _Is Anego and Nii-chan right? Is this Prom a big deal? Is the last dance supposed to be special? _Kagura turned to her side again facing her window. She stared at the stars and saw the evening star.

"Wow!" She can't help but be amaze, she only saw it from Peter Pan but now, she's seeing it with her own eyes. Then, she remembered something from her teledramas that she used to watch. A little girl wishing for something and eventually, it came true. A silly thought came to her mind.

_Naaa…that would be stupid. I'm not stupid._

But she can't help staring at the star and her curiosity begins to overcome her thoughts. Curious if wishing to a star really does come true. She turned away from the window and pulled up her blanket. _It won't hurt if I wish for something right? I mean, I'll just try, yeah, I'll just try! No one will know about this except for me! Should I wish about it? Hmm..Here goes.._ Then she turned around again and looked at the star. She tightly closed her eyes while holding her hands together. She inhaled deeply and started wishing. The evening star shine, it sparkled just like her wish.

Somewhere in Edo, a young teen with light brown hair is also looking at the same star.

* * *

Yo! I'm sorry! I thought I can squeeze in the Prom but I guess it'll have to wait for the next chapter. I'm really sorry, it was Wednesday when the Prom was announced to them and this happened on Thursday. The next chapter will be on the 10th so the event will happen for sure! :) and yes, a lot of OkiKagu moments will happen. Also, please suggest some Prom songs. I really need your awesome ideas! ^^ Thank you so much! Please review!


	4. Wishing on a star isn't that bad

**MINNNAAAAA!** :DDD Thank you so much for reviewing and for supporting this story! You made my first fanfiction something that I can be proud of, all thanks to you! :D I love you all so much! Hahaha (para namang madameng nagbabasa nito XD)

You wasted your precious time reading my chapters so don't worry, this will be the last! XD Also, I can't believe how small the world is, I got to know some of the authors in FB..hahaha! Hello to kurasuchi, Sakura Dancer, Rhaide AND Souichirouchan…hi guys ^^ this is surprisingly long…gomenasai for that, I decided to squeeze them all together so I won't have to add another chapter hahaha

YOSH! Ich, ni, san, START! :D

* * *

**Chapter 4: Wishing on a star isn't that bad**

It was 3 in the afternoon and the sun is scorching hot. It was quiet and peaceful, although the heat can make you feel like you want to live on your refrigerator. The atmosphere will make you feel lazy and sleepy. Well, some of them are still sleeping.

"Sou-chan, Sou-chan, wake up!"

…

He slowly opens his sleeping eyes. The sun rays beamed through his window and touched his face. He looked around and saw his sister, kneeling beside him.

"Don't you know what date today is?" Mitsuba shake his shoulders gently like cradling a baby. Sougo greeted her with a smile and glanced at the clock. _3:01 pm._ "Nyaaa onee-san, 5 more minutes." He pleading said and turned his back.

"You already said that a while ago! C'mon lil brother, I prepared your tux already." Sougo quickly opened his eyes and sat up; immediately facing her with confused eyes.

"What did you say Aneue?"

Mitsuba smiled at him and rubbed his head. "Here, I bought a tuxedo for you yesterday. Knowing you, you won't even bother buying one so I bought a red one to match your eyes." She carefully placed the suit in front of him, waiting for his reply. Sougo landed his eyes on what's in front of him. He saw a neatly folded black tuxedo and a red long sleeve inside. Then, he glanced over to his sister having that gentle smile on her face. He sighed, he really didn't plan on dressing up on Prom and now, he doesn't have a choice. To make her sister happy, Sougo made a fake smile while scratching his head.

"Aneue, you shouldn't have gone through the trouble just to get me that."

Mitsuba blinked at him. "Why, don't you like it?"

Sougo took the tuxedo and got out of his covers. "Thank you Aneue. I'll go and try this on." He smiled and tapped his sister's shoulders.

Seeing him walk straight to the bathroom, she gently got up and walked straight to the door. "You're welcome Sou-chan! Please fix your futon afterwards. I made your favorite, spicy curry! It'll be cold if we don't eat it yet. I'll wait for you downstairs."

With that, Sougo felt his body froze. His vision became dark when he heard about his sister's specialty, spicy curry. _Ne, I don't think anything can make that cold._ She glanced again when she's almost at the door and smiled at Sougo. When the door closed, he sighed and examined the tuxedo. _Hmm… _He started removing his shirt.

* * *

"What the hell is the time?" Shinpachi panicked while keeping everyone in one place.

"Relax Shinpachi-kun, it's still early." Ginpachi said while secretly wiping his boogers on Hijikata. The committees were set to arrive earlier than the students for the preparations but only Ginpachi, Hijikata, Yamazaki, Saa-chan, Tama and himself are there.

"Don't you _relax_ me sensei! It's already 5:45! The program will start in a few minutes and 7 of us are still nowhere to be found! You're the one who should be concerned here Ginpachi-san!" Shinpachi shouted at the silver-haired teacher whose busy looking at the girl students' in their sexy outfits. Hijikata and Gin started ranking the girls.

"That's an 8 for me."

"It's a 7 for me."

"How about that one?"

"Wow, she's hot."

"Her legs….."

"Just look at the cheeks of her…..…wow."

"It looks soft."

"Yeah yeah, it's kinda see through."

The two started nose bleeding. While scanning the girl head to toe, their blood rushed down their noses.

"Too bad she's not looking this way."

"I can't even see her damn face."

"Call her Toshi-kun."

"Don't call me that you pervert. You call her."

"Who are you calling a pervert, pervert? You can already donate that amount of blood to some kid."

"Shut up! She's a 10 for me."

"Well, she's an 11 for me."

"Sssshhh, I think she's starting to turn around."

"Oi pretty lady! This Hijikata here wants to get your number! Don't give it to him, he just want to abuse your womanhood! Just give it to me instead!"

Hijikata quickly slapped Ginpachi's head. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

Then, the girl slowly turned around. Her hair flew with the wind as she turned her head. The two stopped fighting and froze to see her face. Their eyes are begging to see who's behind that sexy figure. Finally, she faced them.

"You can look, but you can never touch!" she said with a wink.

"GAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" The two shouted in unison. Ginpachi started banging his head on the table while Hijikata started puking. It was Catherine who they're drooling at.

"I TAKE IT BACK! IT'S A ZERO! ZERO!"

"WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO? I NEVER RANKED THAT UGLY CREATURE!" Hijikata exclaimed while puking more. Catherine walked to them and smirked to Saa-chan.

"Well, well, well. I see there are two guys dying to touch my you-know-what. What can you say about that Sa-chan?"

"Can't you see them now? They're crying in regret that they had eyes!"

"What I saw a while ago is that Ginpachi-san's bleeding because of m–" her sentence was cut short when Sarutobi roughly inserted the glass she's holding to her mouth. Saa-chan walked to Ginpachi leaving Catherine choking; face's becoming violet.

She pulled a chair beside the teacher and sat. "Ginpachi-sensei…just ignore what you saw a while ago. I'm here for you. With me, not only can you look but you can also TOUCH! Grab it if you want, torture me if you want, squeeze it if–" her sentence was cut when Ginpachi slammed her head to the table.

"Damn it! Are you even listening? Oi Yamazaki-kun, what did Kondo-san said?" Shinpachi said while walking back and forth.

Yamazaki folded his phone and glanced at him. "Kondo-san said he's on his way together with your sister."

Shinpachi quickly turned to him. "Eh?"

"ARF!"

Sadaharu barked as he made his entrance by barging in the gate. Otae, Kyuubei, Kondo, Katsura, Elizabeth and Kagura entered while catching everyone's attention. Kagura is riding on Sadaharu and she acted like it was a horse. Sadaharu munched Kondo's head all the way to the school grounds.

"I'm here Zaki!" Kondo greeted while letting his head be Sadaharu's dinner. Everybody looked beautiful especially Kagura. Among the girls, she's the one who caught the most attention. Everybody blinked and was shocked at her. They didn't expect the boyish, loud, naughty girl can look like an angel. She was wearing a strapless, silk, cocktail dress. It's silverish white on her chest part, a black ribbon at the back with silver design wrapping her middle part and a violet folded silk that flowed and reached to her knees. She wore her hair half ponied; slightly curling her ends and thanks to Otae, she had a light make up on her face. Her bangs were perfect and a few strands are framing her face. Otae added eyeliner to her eyes to bring out her sapphire eyes and lent her heels & jewelries to make her look classy. Everybody was stunned until Kagura jumped off Sadaharu and opened her mouth.

"Now useless minions bow down before me and point me where heaven begins, the food catering!" She spitted like an old man because of her lip gloss and stood before them in an unlady-like manner.

"You know, I really thought you could pull off an innocent image but when you open your mouth, all hell brake lose." Ginpachi commented as he continued banging his head.

"Okay! Kagura-chan, Kondo-san…hmm….Kyuubei-san, everybody's present!" Shinpachi looked at them and checked their attendance.

"Oh, where's Okita-san?"

"That brat, leaving me alone with his responsibility."

Kagura secretly searched for Sougo with her eyes. _Isn't he coming?_ So, she just diverted her attention to Tama, who's practicing on taking photographs. Otae noticed Katsura carrying a large bag. "What's that Katsura-san?"

"Oh, this is for later." Katsura dragged the bag with the help of Elizabeth.

Suddenly, the bell rang. It's already 6:00 pm and the program is officially starting.

"Now everyone, remember what we talked about. Make sure you'll do your job well. I'm counting on you Clazz 3Z. Yosh!" Ginpachi said.

"IKUZE!" Everyone shouted in unison. They all hurriedly went to their respective places and arranged themselves.

"It's going to be a long night." Otose murmured as she saw students walk down in the red carpet to the school grounds.

* * *

Everybody in Gintama high got together for this special occasion. Decorations are beautiful, the balloons, lights, fountains, tables, chairs, everything. All of the students are on the school grounds, dancing with friends and teachers, enjoying the time of their lives. The foods are equally distributed, as well as the drinks. The lights are dancing with them. Hosts are keeping everybody entertained and the place is well secured and safe. Everything is going great…well, that was in Ginpachi's mind.

"Catherine! Toss me another one of your Dom Perignon! Don't drink them all by yourself!" The sensei slammed the glass in the table while playing with a small umbrella with his mouth.

"Beeep." Ginpachi's walkie-talkie started beeping.

"Ginpachi-sensei, are you there? Helloo…? Beep."

"Oi, oi. I'm here, who are you to interrupt my work?" He said while gulping another sake.

"This is Yamazaki-kun. Help us Ginpachi-san! Prom is a disaster! We've been receiving several complaints from the students and even teachers! No one's taking attendance of the students. Others are getting creeped out in the photograph booth. The photographer uses her eyes to take their pictures and releases photos from her…there's no food left for the students, they didn't even get the chance to taste them! One of our lightings was shattered, because one of our hosts threw someone in it. Also, our host is asking everyone if they have a long *****. Everybody's also complaining about the music, it's all Otsuu-chan's songs from our school's competitions. I think it's on repeat. How did they get that anyway? The guard dog's the only one who's doing his job. He bites everyone, who's trying to get in, well…even the students who are in the event. And the spotlight, it's just focused on, well, on you sir. What the hell are we going to do?"

Ginpachi had a hiccup because of too much sake. He just laughed and whispered at the walkie-talkie. "Ssshh…relax Zaki-kun, everything's –hik- going to be fine. Now, now, the night's young, -hik- enjoy yourself!"

"What? We're supposed to be organizing this event, not enjoy it! Hey, hey Ginpachi-san, are you drunk? President Otose will get mad! Wait! Wait–"

"Byeee!" Ginpachi turned his walkie talkie off, cutting Yamazaki's cry. He threw it and asked for another bottle of sake. Then, he heard someone chuckling. He carelessly turned his head to his side only to find the secretary, Tsukkuyo.

"Oi, oi, what are you laughing at?"

"Nothing. I'm just laughing at –hik- whoever thought of this event. It's a –hik- disaster!" Tsukkuyo said as she waves another glass.

_Eh? Isn't she the one who started this thing?_ Gintoki thought. "Oi, oi, miss, I think –hik- you're drunk. Girlies like you shouldn't -hik- imitate us men who's -hik- only capable of –hik- these kind of things" Then, he felt something prick on his forehead, it was a kunai. Blood trickled down beside his nose as he tilted his head.

"Are you underestimating us –hik- women?" Tsukkuyo asked while she moved in circle the ice inside her glass.

"Wanna –hik- bet?" They both shared a challenging stare and hurriedly slammed their glasses.

"ANOTHER SAKE PLEASE!"

* * *

Hijikata is standing in a corner, watching different students walk away from the school. Everyone's frowning and complaining about the event so they decided to go home. He just sighed and lit up one of his cigarettes.

"Oi Hijikata-san, why so lonely?" A familiar voice called him.

"What a miracle, you've decided to show up."

"What do you mean Hijikata-san? It's still early." His emotionless face greeted him.

"EARLY MY A**! IT'S ALREADY 10:30 PM AND THERE'S NO ONE FOR YOU TO GUARD ON!" Hijikata yelled as he crushed his cigarette with his hands.

"Wow, you really are tensed up because of this. I just took care of some things, that's all." He gently tapped his classmate's shoulders. Hijikata shrugged it and lit another cigarette.

"Who won't when you left me with your responsibility?"

Sougo ignored Hijikata's grumblingand looked at the leaving students.

"What a disaster, this event sucks. Looks like you didn't do your job well Hijikata-san."

When he's about to strangle the young teen, he noticed that Sougo's wearing a tux. He's a bit surprised because he thought Sougo won't do much effort on the event.

"Nice tux." He commented.

"Tch, I didn't even want to wear this thing, it's only because of Aneue that I agreed into this." He annoyingly said while pulling his collar away from his neck.

"Be thankful your sister did that to you. We should get back to the group; I think we're the only one left in this stadium." Hijikata immediately walked away. Sougo followed him, looking at every student as if he was searching for someone.

"Oi Hijikata-san, not that I care but, are the committees complete? No one's absent?" He curiously asked, still having that poker face. Hijikata raised a brow, thinking why Sougo would ask such a thing. Then, a thought popped up his mind.

"Don't worry,_ she's_– oh, I mean _they're_ here." Getting what the Mayo freak is implying, he stepped at the back of Hijikata's shoe making him trip headfirst. Hijikata's face slammed at the concrete, catching everyone's attention. Laughs were heard around them while Hijikata heavily got up, ready to rant at Sougo's face.

"Oops, I'm sorry Hijikata-san. I promise I'll be careful next time."

* * *

"What the hell happened here?" Otose angrily asked when she saw the school grounds almost empty.

"Ummm…gomenasai Principal but it seems that the students already left." Otae said with mic on her hand.

"Why?"

"They're not satisfied on the hard work we put on organizing the event." Kyuubei stated.

"I didn't even hear something nice from you a while ago Kyuubei-san." Shinpachi said.

"They're all worthless, just like Catherine." Saa-chan interrupted while getting down from the lights.

"OI, I HEARD THAT YOU B*TCH!" Catherine shouted.

"This prom sucks. No one enjoyed." Yamazaki helped Kondo get out of the shattered spotlights.

"Waaaahh! Someone stole all the onigiris! I didn't get the chance to taste them!" Kagura cried while throwing the plates.

"What am I supposed to do with these things?" Katsura asked while bringing his bag full of bombs.

"Oi, what's happening here?" Hijikata asked, walking towards the gang.

"I think this is because of the songs! Shinpachi-kun played the songs that only he would enjoy!" Catherine shouted.

"You should've thought of playing feels like a girl by L** or So Close by J*n Mcla**ghl*n!"

"What? You did worse than I did!"

"It's all Otose-san's fault! She didn't provide enough food for everyone!" Kagura complained.

"Well, I did my job well." Tama stated.

"It's all Otae's fault! Instead of entertaining the students, she spent all her time throwing Kondo! She damaged our lights!"

"Saa-chan, look at yourself before blaming others. What I saw a while ago is that our main spotlight is only focused on Ginpachi-sensei. Why is that?"

"It's Hijikata-san's fault!"

"Don't you include me there Sougo, we don't even know what they're talking about! And if there's someone who deserves to be blamed, it's YOU!"

"Blah blah blah."

"Don't blame Otae-san! Blame me insteeeaadd!"

Principal Otose noticed that the committees are starting to blame each another. It's already 11 pm and they haven't done anything but to cause mayhem in the school. She searched for her secretary and the class' homeroom teacher but they're nowhere to be found. All she can see are arguing students. Then, she started to become annoyed.

"!"

All of them stopped. They stood quiet; scared that the principal might punish them. Otose sighed and scratched her head.

"Well, seeing you guys can't handle such a tiny responsibility, I'm going to take over. But as I can see, committees and some Class3Z students are the only ones left and it would be such a waste if you go home without experiencing Prom. Besides, you're all dressed up."

She took the microphone from Otae and walked to the music player. She removed Shinpachi's CD and inserted a different CD. Then, beautiful music echoed around the school grounds. Otose also turned on the light's back-up and suddenly, different colors shined and beamed from the stage. Everything sparkled, despite of what happened a while ago. Everybody was astonished at the beauty they're seeing. Otose smiled at them and walked in front.

"Now, I'm proud to present you, Gintama High's–I mean, Class 3Z's Senior's Prom!" Everyone clapped their hands while admiring everything around them.

"Seeing that we have 1 hour left before this ends, I would like you to dance each one of you the senior's ball."

Slow music started playing and one by one, the guys asked the girls. The school grounds were once again filled by the dancing students with their partners. Lights are dancing with them, the melody of the music is perfect and the beats from the loudspeakers can be felt right through their hearts.

"Kagura-chan, may I have this dance?" Shinpachi asked Kagura, reaching out his hand. Kagura smiled, even though it came from Shinpachi, she felt wanted.

"Sure megane."

* * *

Sougo sat in the corner where no one can see him. He watched the people dance with the slow music. It made him sleepy so he pulled his sleeping mask from his pocket. When he's about to wear it, he stopped when his attention was caught by someone who's dancing with Shinpachi. His breath hitched when he realized who the girl was. _China?_ He hadn't seen her until eyes were immediately glued to her and everyone around her started to blur in Okita's vision. He tried to snap away and continue wearing his mask but God forbid him. Kagura's get up can really make any guy drool. The dress swayed gracefully like her hair and her eyes sparkled. _God, she's cute. _His eyes were magnetized and kept on staring in awe. The red mask is now forgotten; Sougo watched the Yato girl dance gracefully and elegantly with Shinpachi, even when she keeps on stepping Shinpachi's foot.

Minutes passed, Kagura was back from her seat. After she danced with her other friends, her feet hurt and decided to rest. Smiles and laughs filled the area. Kagura watched her classmates as they dance with people who she never expected they'd dance with. Katsura's even dancing with a girl named Ikamatsu, who she never knew that she's their classmates until now.

Then, she glanced at the clock. _11:45 _The program's about to end and she felt a prick inside her.

_Where is he? Did he come? Isn't he going to dance with me?_

Kagura kept on turning her head sideways, searching for him. She waited on her seat, hoping that Sougo will see her and maybe, ask her to dance. Unfortunately, the bell rang.

"Okay, it's already 12:00 and it's officially the end of the Senior's ball. I hope you enjoyed the night and had a great time. To all of you, go home safely…we won't take responsibility if something bad will happen to you…now SCRAM!" Otose announced and got down from the stage. Applauses from the students spread around the campus. However, Kagura was silent. She stared at a blank space, disappointed at herself.

_What am I expecting? That he'll ask me to dance? Tch, wake up Kagura! You're only fooling yourself! Damn you, stop assuming! He's not interested in you. You're just hurting yourself._

She began to frown; her fingers slowly clutched her dress. She felt stupid, ridiculous, depressed for expecting such a thing. Kagura tried to ignore it but disappointment reign over her. The night that was supposed to be the best night became the worst.

"Kagura-chan, aren't you going?"

Then, she snapped out of her trance and looked up only to find a worried Otae.

"O-oh yes! I'm going, I-I just rested for a while, cause these heels are torturing me!" Kagura stammered as she pretended to look fine.

Otae looked at her confused and helped her stand up. Then, they found their way back to the gang; Kagura's still sad and kept her head down.

"Now, now Kagura-chan…you shouldn't be frowning especially when you're this cute." Otae rubbed her back but Kagura just nod at her.

"Don't worry; he'll surely regret that he didn't dance you." Otae added.

Her eyes widened, it was a bulls-eye for Kagura. Realizing her Anego already got the message; she smiled and lifted her head to the lady. "Thanks Anego."

Then, they started heading towards the gate. Everybody started sharing stories about the dance and etc. Some of them didn't have enough, others want to extend the night, and others are satisfied and contented. Everybody was happy, except for Kagura. She's not in the mood so she started walking behind everybody. She wanted to cry. The atmosphere is killing her.

_I'll erase this night in my memory. This is surely a night to forget._

She heaved a sigh and continued walking when someone grabbed her wrist.

"What the–"

She tried pulling away but the grip in her wrist is just too tight and she's just hurting herself when she hesitate. It's so dark that she can't see anything but pitch black. When they entered the building, Kagura buried her teeth in the hand that held her wrist. A loud groan was heard and immediately released her.

"Who the hell are you?" Kagura yelped, even though she can't see who she's talking to.

"Just shut up and follow me."

Kagura was electrified when she heard the voice. It was Sougo. He quickly grabbed her again and started dragging her. She didn't know what to react whether to get mad or be confused but she just let him drag her, not knowing where he'll take her. They continued running; the breeze cooled off their sweats as they run faster. There are so many questions building up inside her but the feeling of his hand in her wrist made her head go blank. Then, they started going upstairs. By the looks of it, they're already on the 3rd floor. Sweats are starting to form again, especially with Sougo. The heels that Kagura's wearing made it worse and her legs are starting to fail her.

"Sa-sadist, I can't keep up." She tiredly said, clutched her chest while gasping for air.

"Is that the China I know? A quitter? C'mon, we're almost there." Sougo said, pulling her gently than before. With that, Kagura perked up and pretended that she's alright. He, himself, can't walk any longer. He tried his best to keep his cool but his lungs are running out of air. Both of them are panting heavily, until Sougo stopped.

"We're here."

Kagura made a last heavy exhale and lifted her head. She finally saw something besides pitch black. Then, she realized they're at the rooftop, where you could see everything down in Gintama High. Her eyes widened and were stunned to see such an amazing view. The night sky is wide open and the bed of stars twinkled above them. Zephyr blew against them and made Kagura shiver. She saw the lights sparkle from different houses and buildings below them like Christmas lights. Also, she realized there are few balloons and other decorations that are in there. _Did this sadist arrange all of this?_ Her eyes scanned the place, still amazed by the view. After a few seconds, Sougo released her and walked 10 feet away. Still clueless about what's happening, Kagura snapped out of amazement and decided to face him.

"What's going on here?" She looked at him, his back facing her, while pressing his fingers.

However, Sougo didn't say anything and continued playing with his fingers. His back still facing her and it annoyed her seeing he's ignoring what she just said. Still not a word from him, Kagura got irritated and walked abruptly to him. She immediately reached his shoulder and turned him around to face her.

"What the hell? You rudely kidnapped me from going home, dragged me across the stairs, almost made me run out of air and now, you're ignoring me? What do you supposed–"

"China…"

..

..

..

..

..

..

Her rampaging was cut short; suddenly, music played and her furious eyes began to calm down as she saw Sougo gaze at her. Cerulean eyes met crimson ones. He just kept staring her eyes, still quiet; making Kagura uncomfortable. She tried looking away but she thought that Sougo might think she's weak so she stared at him back, returning that furious, mad eyes. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply while he mustered all his courage. He slowly opened his eyes and lifted his hand in front of Kagura.

.

.

.

.

..

.

"Will you dance with me?"

She almost swallowed her tongue when she gulped and realized what her rival just said. Kagura's eyes widened and stared at the hand in front of her. She remained speechless, still shocked and surprised. Both of them look scared, although Okita tried his best not to show it. Sougo felt anxious, thinking Kagura might reject it.

_Why isn't she answering? Is that a no? Silence means no right? Sh*t, what am I gonna do? Oi monster girl, I placed a lot of effort in asking you so you better not reject me or I'll knock you out unconscious and run away to another school. _

His hand's starting to shake and sweats are beginning to trickle down his back. It's just like when he's asking her a ride home but much, MUCH worse. The wind blew colder but not as cold as the ambiance between them. It took a while before Kagura can process what's happening and realized Sougo's waiting for her reply. She blinked and returned to Sougo's eyes. Then, her angry face was plastered again and turned around.

"No."

Sougo's just about to knock her out until,

"I can't dance."

Sougo rolled his eyes and calmed his hands. "Oh please, I saw you dance with four-eyes, Kondo-san and others…even with Sadaharu. What do you call that?" He irritatingly asked, seeing that Kagura won't accept his request.

Kagura quickly turned around and pointed a finger to Sougo's nose. "Hah! So you were watching me a while ago!" She looked at him like she just found out why Ginpachi-san kept on lounging around the secretary office.

Crimson eyes widened, realizing that Kagura just found out what he's doing these past hours. He quickly thought of an excuse but his words betrayed him. Sougo acted that he didn't hear anything and demanded for her hand.

"So, are you going to dance with me or not?"

Irritated with Sougo, she looked away and crossed her arms over her chest. She's still upset why Sougo didn't ask her a while ago. Surprisingly, Sougo grabbed her hand and pulled her waist closer to him. Kagura's cheeks blushed, too shocked to react.

"Well then, I'll teach you how to dance."

Then, a piano began to play. He gently placed Kagura's hand on his shoulder and trailed down to her waist. The music came from Sougo's cellphone, it's small but it's loud and clear enough for them to hear the music. Besides, they're all alone in the rooftop and it's already mornight so the music echoed the place. Sougo leaded the steps while Kagura followed. Their rhythm was perfect; breeze dancing with them as the stars gleamed at them. Kagura kept on looking at the corner of her eyes, afraid of looking at him directly, especially when the distance between them is so close. Same goes with Sougo, who kept on glancing around his eyes but doesn't look on what's in front of him.

Little by little, Okita kept on stealing glimpses to the Yato girl. Now that she's close to him, he can't help but be allured to her eyes. He can smell her hair, especially when he spun her. He can't believe how soft her hands are, despite of her punches and slaps. Unconsciously, he's eyes are now glued to hers. The moonlight made her lips glisten and her dress fits her body perfectly. His eyes wandered around her face, ignoring the thought that Kagura might catch him. Azure eyes sparkled below the moonlight. At the same time, Kagura kept on glancing at him and will quickly look away when Sougo catches her. He smirked and decided to break the ice.

"You know, you still look like a monster with that dress."

Kagura quickly glared at him and moved her head back when she realized how close their faces are to each other. She repeated Sougo's insult in her head to prevent her from blushing.

"The hell? Did I ask for your opinion huh Sadist?" Kagura retorted while looking down to avoid his eyes. Sougo found it amusing and tilted his head down to hers to see her face.

"Who are you talking to China? My face is up here. My, my China, what are you looking at?" He deviously said while feeling Kagura's hand sweat more.

She immediately faced him, ignoring the fact that their faces are inches away from touching. Trying her best not to turn into a tomato, she pretended to be mad but Sougo's mesmerizing eyes made it hard for her.

"Like there's something for me to see, I'm not interested in something that is smaller than my pinkie."

"Tch…you don't know what you're talking about China. Plus, people will be more interested in my jewels than be interested in you. Why would anyone be interested in you?"

After hearing what her rival said, somewhere inside Kagura ached. Sougo really pushed her buttons this time. Even when she dressed up her best and get pretty for a day, he just made it clear that no one will be interested in her, even him. In the midst of their dance, she yanked her hands away and took one step back.

Sougo froze from where he stood and looked at her with puzzled eyes. "What's wrong?"

"So why are you dancing with me huh? You brought me all the way up here and set this entire thing just to what, insult me again? You didn't even talk to me since we got here! What's your problem huh? I can't understand you!" she shouted. Her hands clenched up into balls, wanting to crush her rival's face. Emotions are building up to her chest; most of them are anger and upset. Despite of Kagura's outburst to him, Sougo managed to smile and stepped closer to her.

"You still don't get it, do you?" He leaned closer to her face, making Kagura a bit pink.

"Get what?"

"All the fights, the insults, the ride, why do you think I did those things to you? Even you're an annoying, stupid, glutton, dimwit, trash-mouthing little brat; I chose to waste my precious time on you, why is that?"

Kagura just got angrier; it seems that Sougo didn't hear what she just said. Her brows started meeting again; she bit her lips while trying her best not to cry.

"I even called someone to help me arrange this _thing_ for you and you can't even realize what it means? Jeez China, can you be more dumb?"

Her temper reached into its limit. She stomped her feet and almost brake her heels. "STOP ANNOYING ME AND JUST TELL ME WHY YOU SON OF A–"

Her sentence was cut short when Sougo covered her lips with his. She froze there; eyes wide opened as Sougo press his lips to her. Kagura's face was stoned while feeling Sougo's soft, damp lips. The beating of her heart just got louder and louder, feeling it bounce inside her when Sougo gently opened her lips while pushing his head; making the kiss go deeper. Her fists are begging to sink on Sougo's groin but Kagura lost control of her body; letting Sougo abduct her innocent lips. Cerulean orbs start to close when his hands stroked up to her neck; supporting her while he tilted his head to the side. Kagura didn't know what to do and did the same, it's her first kiss. All her thoughts drifted away, leaving the butterflies in their stomach hopping for joy.

Then, Sougo pulled away, still looking at Kagura's eyes. He still can't believe that he did such thing, although he's proud of himself and felt like it's his greatest achievement, even greater than killing Hijikata. His heart wants to jump off the rooftop and scream her name.

"Do you get it now China?" Kagura just nod, still frozen at his sudden action.

"You see China, I want you to be my FIRST and LAST dance, and I wouldn't want it to be anyone, except you." Sougo added.

The smile on Kagura's face cannot be explained anymore. It almost reached her ears and tears almost dropped her face. Her heart fluttered like Sougo. She immediately jump and hugged the sadist, giving him a bear hug.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, sadist."

Then, bombs…err fireworks began to appear in the night sky. It seems that Katsura did his job well. They saw the fireworks explode and glow above them. Both of them looked up while admiring the view. Different colors ornamented the sky and were reflected in their eyes. The two of them were smiling; they don't need words to express how they feel. They've been giving each other's warmth since then. In the midst of the fireworks display, Sougo pulled her chin and kissed her again. This time, he felt confident and entangled his lips with hers; much to Kagura's delight. She smiled and wrapped her arms in his neck.

_Well, wishing on a star isn't that bad. Thank you Kami-sama! Now, there's nothing left for me to wish for._

It was gentle and more passionate than ever. They kissed the night away, knowing that nothing can be better than this. Prom is really a night to remember.

…

…

…

…

Somewhere along side of the rooftop, someone with a red-braided hair smiled as he took a final munch on his stolen onigiri, lifting away some balloon wrappers in the air. "We didn't discuss anything about kissing, Okita-san…oh well." ^^

* * *

Soooo? How was it for the last chapter? Is it bad? REVIEW PLEASE! Hahaha well yeah, that's pretty much it for this story. Again, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING, REVIEWING, LIKING, OR EVEN HATING MY FIC...you really touched my heart when I saw it on your list of Favorites. :') I look like an idiot smiling in front of the computer while reading your wonderful comments. Hahaha XD

THANK YOU AGAIN SOOOO MUCH! *hugs you all*

Especially to my fellow reviewers, Zack Clyde Von Crisst, Sakura Dancer, kurasuchi, korenai-chan, Rhaide AND Souichirouchan, ElleinadOtakuOwo, Dentedileone, anon, nana, kisakasama, Diclonious57, Rosesinthenight, Hongha…because of you, I'm motivated to update, thank you!

YOSH! Hope your prom was OR will be great like mine. :) See you again soon minna… ja! ^^


	5. NOTICE

**Attention All Readers, Reviewers, and Authors!**

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be loosing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Aljan Moonfire

poakkis

korenai-chan

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only

LeChatDit

tufi

little101

mazzal

rosesinthenight

dentedileone

Zack Clyde Von Crisst

* * *

**Hai. Let's just hope for the best minna. ^^**


End file.
